


Anthony

by marysueforever



Series: JARVIS is my co-pilot [2]
Category: Ironman
Genre: Cat Tony, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever
Summary: 在一次心脏病后Tony的灵魂被转移到了一只小猫身上。





	Anthony

病发在猝不及防之际。那时Bucky已经被带回大厦，法院指定Steve成为他的监护人，刑事责任归于九头蛇，民事赔偿由斯塔克工业友情赞助，纽约重回和平——直到Friday的平静女声在Steve耳麦里响起“罗杰斯先生，斯塔克先生的心跳已经停跳3分钟了，按照他的指示，我来通知您他希望自己的骨灰被撒在马里布海岸……”

十个月后  
纽约街头又一次被圣诞树和榭寄生装点，斯塔克大厦顶层，呼吸机和心跳仪交替作响，幻视坐在病床边看书。  
Tony变成植物人的消息刚泄露出去时整个纽约沸反盈天，后来舆论几次转向，终于在圣诞节前夕平静下来，比起挂念一个住在头顶的富豪，火鸡和礼物才是更为重要的。  
“真晦气”Clint大狗一样甩甩身上的雪“外面有一只黑猫被冻死了。”  
随后而来的黑寡妇翻了个白眼顺手就在他头上抽了一巴掌。  
“他还是不愿醒，”她用了笃定的语气。  
过久的脑缺氧，苏醒与否全靠自身意志，好在斯塔克工业的劳工保险供得起天长日久耗下去。  
“他还是不愿醒……”MK41无意识地重复了这句话，机械盔甲的手指滑入被子细心按摩快要萎缩殆尽的肌肉。曾经那些白天和黑夜，那个人肌肉虬结的小腿会在盔甲上缠紧，然而现在无论MK41多么努力地按摩，一个没有灵魂的驱壳都不会再做出任何可爱的反应。  
Vision合上书拍了拍MK41的肩“辛苦你了JARVIS，既然Clint来换班了我们不如出去呼吸点新鲜空气放松一下。”  
“可是我……”MK41迟疑一秒，还是跟着幻视离开病房。

 

大厦楼下积雪如棉，堆堆叠叠垒起了一座小小的坟墓。  
一只小黑猫，那么小的一只，就埋在白雪里。  
鹰眼在楼上看着Vision小心翼翼地把那具开始僵硬的小尸体捧出来交到MK41的怀里，“嗨，Nat，我觉得MK41和Vision都很怪。”  
“那是因为曾经他们两个共用一颗来自Tony·Stark的心脏，现在Tony和他们的心都碎了。”黑寡妇说完下意识地颤抖了一下，想起Tony心跳骤停那天夜里半个纽约闪烁不定的电灯和中央空调里凄厉的嘶鸣——JARVIS从幻视的意识里脱出重回MK41——原来这就是一颗心被抽离再灌输回钛合金的驱壳的声音。

 

Steve回到大厦的时候发现难得的JARVIS没有守在他的故主身边而是抱着一只黑色的小猫，那只小家伙在金属手臂间缩成了一小团，喘息吁吁，小胸膛很卖力地鼓动。  
“真是有生命力的小家伙，它叫什么？”Steve问。  
“Anthony。”  
“是个小男孩啊”美国队长露出和煦温暖的笑容轻轻拍了拍小猫的头“快快醒来，Anthony，”对它说出了和对挚友一般的寄语。  
“是啊，快快醒来，Anthony。”

 

PART2  
Anthony是只不够乖的小猫，困了它会在金属手臂上把自己缩成一个小圈，饿了它会喵喵叫，剩下的时间它是MK41的跟屁虫以打翻沿途一切在桌子上的东西为乐。好在小猫需要将近20小时的睡眠时间，复仇者们还勉强能应付它。  
平安夜，大厦中庭摆了一颗三层楼高的圣诞树，Anthony玩累了摇着细细的尾巴尖从树上跳下来，踮着脚挤进充满食物香气的厨房，复仇者们几乎都在厨房里忙忙碌碌准备圣诞大餐。  
从早上开始Bucky就坐在Steve身边调李子果酱，放一勺糖，尝一口果酱，后来鹰眼和Wanda也加入了“调果酱”的行列，Anthony也跳上了流理台。大家都兴致勃勃的，细致如黑寡妇和美国队长都没发现队伍里少了一个金红色的安静盔甲。  
美国队长穿着粉红小围裙一边把纸杯蛋糕推进烤箱一边说“JARVIS，你能在蛋糕熟了的时候通知我么？我得再烤一盘巧克力味的。”  
“JARVIS在楼上，不过我会帮您监控厨房里的一切的，”好姑娘Friday热情回应。  
“好的，谢谢你，Friday。”Steve一边回答一边向同伴们投过疑惑的眼神。曾经他认为JARVIS只是一个虚拟的程序，它会根据Tony的指令做出反应，一切人性化的设置都是强大算法带来的假象，后来他有所疑惑，现在的JARVIS靠什么来控制？还有曾经JARVIS为电影情节发笑的样子，如果它已经学会如何享受快乐，那它有没有一起习得痛苦？它的发声装置会不会在Tony病床前啜泣哽咽？  
人群里Vision揉了揉旺达的头发上了楼。

顶层病房里没有开灯，只有两个莹蓝的反应堆交相辉映，MK41抚摸着床上人凹陷的脸颊在他耳边轻声絮语。  
Vision轻轻推开门走进，不发出一丝声响。  
“Vision”MK41不舍地抚平Tony头发上的小卷站起来“我们很少过圣诞节。他喜欢跟喜欢他的人在一起，但是他从来都不喜欢圣诞节……还有礼物……它会给我和dummy准备礼物，但是他从来都不会去看那些世界各地寄来的圣诞贺卡。”  
“为什么？”Vision问。  
MK41钢铁面庞依旧面无表情“或许是为那些永远不能释怀的遗憾和无法与人分享的失去。每当所有人都沉浸在家人、团圆的节日气氛里而大厦只有他一个人的时候……我都很想抱抱他。”  
可是拥抱？拥抱是一种什么样的情绪？  
“你看……他鬓角头发开始变白了”MK41说“他在一点点放弃这具身体，我现在越来越不确定把他的灵魂灌注到一只幼猫里是不是一个正确的决定，会不会有一天他宁肯做一只猫，而非一个人？”

 

PART3  
猫毛落满了被彩带和花束装扮一新的大厦。  
Wanda发现Anthony的时候它就在她抽屉里枕着细心卷成小团的丝袜睡成另一个小团。  
六个月大的Anthony开始把黑色的绒毛一点点换下，小家伙的精力也一天比一天旺盛，每天都把纤细柔软的绒毛黏在走过路过的全世界。现在只有JARVIS和Vision还在坚持叫它Anthony，大厦剩下的男性住户都叫它“毛毛”，女孩子们叫它“小恶魔”。  
“嗨，小恶魔，你怎么钻进去的？”她把Anthony抱出来放到地上，无奈地把丝袜都扔进洗衣筐。姑娘们爱死Anthony了，可惜今天是美国队长和巴基订婚的日子，可没工夫揉猫玩。  
Anthony四脚轻轻落到地上怡然地抖落一地绒毛绕着Wanda蹭了一圈又开心地去找它最爱的盔甲。  
“喵？”  
MK41随叫随到缓缓落到Anthony面前蹲下身揉揉它的耳朵。小黑猫抖抖耳朵试探着爬上盔甲光滑的大腿挑了舒服的姿势趴下去。健康生活从每天20小时睡眠做起。  
做大厦里的一只猫挺好的，有饭吃、有觉睡，随时随地都有人满怀爱意地揉揉它的毛，而且还有很多沙发用来磨指甲——无论它做错什么都不会有人怪它。  
就在它眯起眼睛准备睡的时候鹰眼从自天花板垂下的彩带上滑下来一把把它抱走，只给JARVIS留下一句“早上好！毛毛借我拿去安慰焦虑队长啦！”

 

病房里，美国队长不安地扯了扯西装下角，这场小典礼他们已经策划了好几个月他还是担心自己会搞得不欢而散，比如……因为背不够宽穿西装不好看……或者……他的婚姻不会得到所有朋友的祝福什么的……虽然Nat向他保证过他穿西装和Bucky穿军装相比绝对是一般无二的光彩照人，虽然Wanda多次解释同性婚姻对现代人而言都是稀疏平常的事。“如果你能在我身边我会更安心的Tony，不是你出面的话我和Bucky现在可能还在流亡或者天各一方，而且你是Howard的孩子……之前Bucky一直都不能接受是自己杀了Howard的事实，直到这几个月他才渐渐明白那不是他的错。我知道你已经不生气了，但是如果你愿意劝他放下他一定会更好过一点。Tony，我们曾经是最好的朋友……”  
“喵……”Anthony软趴趴的爪子扒上了美国队长浆洗笔直的裤腿。  
“嗨，小毛毛！你不该进病房的！”队长伸手把Anthony抱起来“但是偶尔进来一次也没关系吧？对不对小毛毛？”  
Anthony说喵。  
“我现在像个情窦初开的毛头小子，我们曾经是最好的朋友，我和Bucky，我们一起长大，并肩作战，等我懂得爱情的时候我们已经阴差阳错人海相隔，能再次遇见他是我生命中最美好的事情，我真的……感到幸福到无法形容了……如果Tony能为我们见证这一切就好了……可是他不愿意醒来……我们跟Tony讲快点醒来好不好，毛毛？”Steve拉着Anthony的一只手冲病床上的人挥了挥。  
Anthony挣了一下，咬了美国队长的虎口跑开了。

PART4  
开春之后MK41加入了复仇者的队伍替补了钢铁侠的空缺。一开始媒体人和纽约市民都以为钢铁侠回来了，MK41说那是因为对他们而言钢铁侠只是在头顶悬浮的那具闪亮盔甲，有没有芯并不重要。  
一开始队伍还算和谐，MK41和Tony一样勇敢无畏，金红色的盔甲又出现在了第一线牵制火力，灵巧的高科技装备回归了复仇者们的战场，战损率直线下降。直到有一天鹰眼无意中听到Vision和MK41的争吵，一直以来所有人都觉得这是天方夜谭，首先，Vision从来不和别人吵架，其次，MK41从来不和“人”吵架。他追问过Vision和MK41他们也都矢口否认任何有关争吵的问题。他觉得他们在谈论某个在远方的某人，内容全是“他不愿意回来”、“为什么要逼迫他”和“难道就放任他再也不回来么”一类的话，很难说最后到底是机器说服了人造人还是人造人说服了机器。  
其实那阵子大家都揣着怒气，明明已经过了换毛期的毛毛依旧掉毛很厉害，每到没人看着它的时候它还会把所有人的细软物件都翻出来撕碎，如果不是MK41提出他退出复仇者的队伍改为留在大厦全职照顾毛毛他们可能会有更多的争吵。  
金红色盔甲又挽救了这一切。

 

PART5  
Wanda和Vision最早搬出大厦，或者说他们最先离开美国前往了一个没有密切监控的南欧小国，过了很多年后媒体已经不再热衷于嗅闻猩红女巫和人造人的隐私，他们生了一对双胞胎，Vision取得了当地公民身份，偶尔寄来的圣诞卡片上说Wanda开了舞蹈学校，Vision成了全职爸爸练出了好厨艺。  
美国队长和冬兵也紧跟着搬了出去组建属于自己的小家，他们还在服役，有时候会抱怨要缴纳太多年的养老保险金。  
鹰眼回家住了一阵子，据说后来被调往DC的一个保密部门，从此和老友们断了联系。  
雷神被公务拖住了脚只来地球过了几个圣诞节。  
Hulk多年音信全无，Nat仍旧住在大厦里，她声称她拥有那个小房间的所有权谁也不能剥夺，或许是因为那是她仅存的曾被视为家的地方。  
Anthony变成了一只大猫，每天都过得很开心但是它拒绝再往顶层跑，MK41还在尽职尽责地照顾着自己的故主，剩下的时间里它是Anthony最好的玩伴。  
有一天Nat回家的时候Anthony没有凑上来蹭蹭她，那时候她亲爱的小恶魔已经是一条老猫了，所以她站在门口等了很久，久到她确定她再也不会等到它。她抬头看到直入苍穹的大厦里方舟反应堆供能的不息灯火从最高最远处层层熄灭。  
【END】

 

\----------------------------  
大概是迷毛收留她家老贾的那几天答应给她写的文，一直拖到老贾都这么大一只了  
上次的主题是没有心如何爱人，这次大概是如何界定“心”或者“心”对于爱的必要性吧。身为高高在上的人类，该怎么看待同性的爱，人类和人造人的爱，怎么看待机器对主人的爱呢？爱是一种真实存在的并且要获得全体成员认可的东西，还是只要让对方感受到，就算其他人都感受不到，就算其他人都理解不了，也不能否认它的东西呢？它是一种“高等生命”才能够享有的感受，还是一种机械通过学习就能够习得的程序呢？如果遇见我们从未见过的“爱的表达方式”和离经叛道的“爱的主体”我们该以什么态度对待呢，怎样才是所谓“真实的爱”呢？  
记得之前有人说过JARVIS是个程序，连人类都不算，不配和铁罐在一起，可是，这不正是贾尼的有趣之处么？  
不过说起来最后让铁罐选择逃避现实当了十几年猫咪算是OOC了，我们背锅侠可是越挫越勇啊，心疼地抱抱他.


End file.
